Returner
by Silver-x-Crimson
Summary: What if Minako went into a coma on that fateful day in March? Akihiko is devastated, but never gives up hope. A year later something happens that brings a smile back to Akihiko's face. Akihiko-x-Minako(FeMC), past Shinjiro-x-Minako(FeMC). This story was originally posted by me on deviant art as Kero1980. Rated T for mild language and sexuality.


Returner 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

"I miss her."

"I know you do Aki." Shinji says, "but the doctors said that they don't know when she is going to wake up."

"Yeah, I know but I'm going to visit her til she does and ..." Akihiko is lost in thought for a second a slight blush washing across his cheeks. "t-then I'm going to bring her home."

"Here with us?" Shinji blinks, "You really think that's a good idea?"

"Um...is there any reason why I shouldn't?" Akihiko questions.

"Well its just that...dammit you idiot." Its painfully obvious to Shinji that Aki is oblivious to the fact that he and Minako had shared a night of passion just before the incident with Ken and Strega. _"I can't tell him anything it would break his heart."_ Shinji mutters to himself, _"Dammit he really is dense if he can't see it...I love her too."_ He then dismisses the thought NO she's Aki's girl now I don't want to hurt him anymore than I have in the past, Shinji forces a smile.

"On second thought it might be nice to have her here" he pauses for a moment gathering his thoughts. "her smiling face might light this place up on rainy days and well I miss seeing you happy Aki. Ever since..."

It was true ever since that day in March he had been a mess, he thought he had lost her for good._ "Thank god I took her to the hospital, if I hadn't god I don't want to think about that."_ He flashed back to the day he had asked her to be his girl...that smile, the sun shining in her crimson eyes, the way she felt in his arms and her scent (oh god her scent) it was intoxicating. He wanted nothing more than to hold her tight and kiss her lips once more.

Unable to sleep Akihiko just hugged the rabbit doll he had given Minako and cried, hoping sleep would take him soon to dreams of happier times with her. But when sleep did finally take him he had no dreams at all, his body tossing and turning the rest of the night.

Muscles convulse involuntarily and a horrific expression makes its way across your normally serene face. Looking down at the bloodied and bruised silver-haired boxer you try to scream but no sound comes out. "Aki, oh god no," you mouth "I can't lose you." Pulling his broken body close to you, no warmth emanating from it, you sob..."AKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" you scream finally finding the voice you haven't used in over a year.

Eyes flash open sweat pouring down your face. Sitting up with a groan you look around you. It was only a dream...thank god. "Where am I?" you mutter quietly to yourself.

"You're in the hospital, Minako." a familiar voice says.

Looking to your left you see Chidori sitting in a chair by the window Junpei standing beside her. He moves to your side, bends down and hugs you gently. Happily your arms make their way around his middle to return the hug.

"How long have I been here?" you whisper into his chest. "H-how long have you two been here?"

"Over a year and to answer your second question about two hours." he says matter of factly. "We've all been visiting you as much as we can even Koro-chan. Akihiko-senpai on the other hand has been here every day after class." Junpei smiles brightly.

You blush darkly at the mere mention of the man you love and then wonder how they managed to sneak Koromaru into a hospital.

"Junpei..." Chidori says "speaking of Akihiko-san you should really give him a call. We all agreed that if she woke up when he wasn't here we would call him." With that he fumbles a bit in his pockets til he pulls out his phone and quickly dials the number.

The sound of the phone ringing on his bed side table wakes him with a start. Could it be...no prolly not that would only happen in his dreams. He reaches for the phone eyes still close. Popping it open he hears the voice of a good friend..."She woke up Senpai."

His eyes snap open and he can't believe what he's just heard. His heart is racing, had he heard Junpei correctly?

"Minako is awake?" Akihiko questions weakly waiting for Junpei to confirm it's a joke so he can then remind the jokester it's not funny to screw with his currently fragile mind.

"Yeah she is dude...I swear. You wanna talk to her maybe then you'll believe me." he says with a light chuckle.

"Um...sure."

He hears the sounds of the phone being handed to someone else and waits for it to be Chidori trying her best to imitate Minako.

"Aki..." the voice coos lovingly. "I heard that you've come to visit me every day after class."

Akihiko gasps in shock he can't believe what he is hearing on the other end of the phone. He cheeks turn a bright shade of red and after a few seconds he finally speaks.

"M-minako i-it's so good to hear you voice again." and with that he lets the tears flow freely. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Aki, my love." Both of you blushing and crying.

"I love you too." he says breathlessly. "I'll be there is a little bit."

With that he closes his cell phone and bounces out of bed. Opening the drawer he reaches for his favorite red t-shirt pulling it over his head and then grabbing for a pair of cream khakis, sliding them over his toned legs. Finding the matching cream jacket he opens his bedroom door and inhales the smells of breakfast. Walking quietly down the stairs he makes his way to the kitchen. Pulling a stool up to the counter he sighs happily to himself.

"Bout time you woke up!" Shinji growls and turns to face Akihiko. "What's with that stupid grin on your face?"

"She's awake"

"..."with that he drops the spatula and the pancake that was resting on it. Quickly regaining his composure he says "Well then let's eat up and go see her."

"Yeah"

Once finished the two handsome men head for the door and make their way to the hospital. Smiles so wide it almost hurts.

You hear footsteps and voices nearing the door and nervously brush the matted hair from your face. Heart thudding loudly in your chest when you hear his voice dance through your ears. How you missed his sexy voice. The grin on your face growing wider when you hear the second male voice...Shinji came too.

"The others will be here in a while." Junpei says as he helps Chidori out of the chair. "We'll give you guys sometime alone."

"Thanks, Junpei."

He kisses your cheek gently as the door swings open. You blush at the two men standing in the door way. Akihiko runs to your side and hugs you tightly, reaching for your chin he cocks your head slightly. Silver eyes meet Crimson orbs and then he presses his lips to yours in a passionate kiss. It feels so wonderful, tears streaming down your cheeks. Oh how you missed being held is his strong arms. He reluctantly ends the kiss when Shinji taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey lemme hug her too."

You are rather shocked by his open show of tenderness. But you certainly aren't going to complain about being hugged by the sexy street urchin. Inhaling his scent you remember the night the two of you had made love in his bedroom at the dorm. You had gasped at his surprisingly chiseled body when he finally removed all his clothes. The sensations you felt that night were like nothing you had ever felt before. Well at least until the day you and Aki let "your bodies do the talking", to be honest the shy boxing captain had put his best friend to shame in the love making department. The things Aki had done to you and the places he explored with his tongue dear lord...you quiver at the very thought.

"You ok, Minako?"

"Yeah Shinji I'm fine, just surprised to see you willing to hug me like that in front of Aki." poking said man in the side with a laugh.

"You idiot" is all a profusely blushing Shinji can say. Aki is cracking up which makes you laugh like a mad hyena. After a few moments calm is restored.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Shinji bends down placing a kiss on your forehead and walks out the door to join Junpei and Chidori in the waiting room.

Finally alone, Akihiko sits down on the bed taking your hand in his. He smiles that sweet, awkward smile you love so much. All you can do is stare at him...his silver eyes regarding you with love. Taking in his form you can't help but flashback to that day...the vision of his amazingly tone naked body makes your insides pulse and you cheeks flush. You smile on the inside_ "He's all mine so there fan-girls."_ Akihiko notices the lust streaking quickly in your eyes.

"What are you thinking about? As if I didn't know." Akihiko smirks.

"Um-you want the truth or...?" you trail off.

"You know what never mind that. I have a question for you."

"..."

"I-uh..." he rubs the back of his head. Why is this so hard for him it's not like your some stranger off the streets. "I w-was thinking once you are discharged from the hospital that maybe you...shit how do I word this?"

"It's ok Aki take your time." you say as you rub his cheek soothingly with your left hand. With that you see a burst of confidence shoot right through him.

After all you are the love of his life no need to be nervous about this. "I want you to come live with me after you are discharged from the hospital. Shinji bought a house about a year ago and because he was worried about what I might do, he asked me to be his roommate. "

He takes a deep breath and then continues, "If he hadn't I don't think I would be sitting here with you right now. I've come so close to doing something I know I would have regretted; I've missed you so terribly over this past year and a half. I love you so much Minako...a life without you in it would be like being dead."

The air is heavy and silent for what seems like forever. You reach out to pull him close to you and hug him lovingly. Running your fingers through his soft silver hair..."It's going to be alright Aki, I'm here now and I'm never going to leave you ever again. I promise!" Placing a gentle kiss on his tear stained cheek.

"Does that mean you'll..."

"Yes it does."

8


End file.
